crusadersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Goddesses
The Goddesses Goddesses exist in Hasla to protect the Apostle's Shards that lie in the forest, desert, sea, and the volcano. Each of the Apostle's Shards in these locations are guarded by their respective goddess. Upon unlocking a goddess, players can interact with the goddess to find out more about them from The Goddess Room. Selecting a goddess to accompany a party of heroes on their battles will allow the goddess to use her unique ability to provide support for the party during battle. Sera The apprentice goddess who can create a magical shield to protect heroes in the party from damage. Being the successor of the current Forest goddess Prestina, Sera is currently training herself to become a full fledged goddess. She is the first Goddess character the player unlocked by progressing through the story, but she will become unavailable during certain parts of the game according to the storyline as she is was kidnapped. Sera is the youngest of all the goddesses. Because she is young, she often worries about not being able to help the player. She is very mature for her age, but she can get very upset when Anut steals her pudding. Being Prestina's apprentice, Sera has a very close relationship with Prestina. Lednas has vowed to protect Sera and never leave her side. This is partly because Lednas feels responsible for Sera being kidnapped. She is also very popular among the other heroes, as they often break into her room just to have a glance of her. First introduced in the story during Episode 1 alongside Prestina, Sera was able to protect herself from the Sylunis' power of corruption and escape from her before getting rescued by Lednas and the player. Because of her mysterious power to resist the corruption, Sylunis kidnapped her, intending to turn her into the Queen of the Apostles by fusing her with the Soulstone. She turns on Sylunis immediately, defeating her and becoming Dark Sera. Afterwards the player arrives and fights her. Even with the power of four Apostles, Dark Sera is defeated and she separates from the stone. She does not appear during Episode 5-6. In Episode 7 she is captured by the Order of Goddesses, who have become corrupted by darkness. She was drained of her energy, but through resting she is able to recover it. She accompanies the player through the three Holy Cities and is present for the final fight between Death Thalnos and the player where she is knocked out. After the final battle, she leaves with Leon on a journey to get stronger as she feels that she was not able to help out much. Goddess Ability ' Sera's Goddess ability is called 'Novice Shield'. Upon activation, she generates a shield surrounding the heroes protecting them from 100% of the damage dealt to them for the 1st second and 50% of the damage for the next second. 'Notes *She will leave the party thrice, once because of fear, once because of being kidnapped by Sylunis, and once due to her power being drained. Continue with the story quests in order to get her back. *Her skill is very useful in for World Boss Obelisk. *Her skill works well with high DPS heroes that have low armor and resistance. Forest Goddess Prestina Story The goddess of the forest who can unleash the power of the forest from the ground to ensnare enemies. Prestina is a very calm and mature person. Having lost dear friends during the previous battle against the darkness, she feels responsible for defeating the evil and is very protective of her friends. Prestina is very close to Sera, who is her apprentice. Prestina briefly goes into shock when Sera is kidnapped by Sylunis and begs the player to bring Sera home safely. Prestina has trouble getting along with Anut, but understands that there are more important things going on than spats between the two of them. First introduced in the story along with Sera. She was the first goddess to be corrupted by the evil Sylunis during their battle. She was transformed into a giant Golem that guards the last stage of the Forest quest. After fighting the player, she is defeated and purified. She then helps the player meet the other goddesses and together they catch up to and defeat Sylunis. During Episode 5, she is off on an errand with Aubrey. In Episode 6, war breaks out among the nations of Hasla. On one side there is the Neth Empire while on the other is the United Kingdoms Alliance. She will follow the player in fighting against the Neth Empire during which she meets Chronos. She is elated to meet a Daughter of Cora and tries to follow everything Chronos says to do. However, when Chronos wanted to abandon survivors of a demon attack, Prestina understood that she must follow her own path and helps the hero save Yuria. She arrives just in time to witness Chronos being defeated and along with the hero, take on and kill Dike. This act greatly impacts Chronos and she mellows out a little. At the beginning of Episode 7, she learns from Chronos that there is a fifth piece of the soulstone and they immediately set out for the Holy City of Elandia, a place of worship for Elanuma. When they get there, the group quickly realizes something is wrong when it is discovered that the Order has captured the other Goddesses. They battle their way to free the other Goddesses. They learn that a darkness has covered the entire Order, turning them into heinous monsters. The Goddesses are drained of their energy and they rest for a while. For the remainder of the episode, she is out recruiting people to fight against the Apostles, eventually regaining her power. Unlocking Prestina Prestina will join the hero and can be selected to accompany the party after the Forest quest 1-24 Stop the Golem! (Normal) is completed. Goddess Ability Prestina's goddess ability is called 'Embrace of Yggdrasil'. Upon activation, roots sprouts out from the ground to immoblise all enemy units for 4 seconds. Every time an enemy attacks, the entire party is healed for 5% of their maximum HP. Every time an ally attacks a corresponding, that ally is healed for 30% of the damage done. Notes Prestina is good for when you don't exactly have a good healer, or if you want to complete the story without a healer. If you have quick burst heroes, you can synergize their abilities with Prestina's Goddess Ability to get lots of health back. Also, Prestina can be used in PvP if your healer has died or if you don't have one. Overall, she is good if you have quick DPS and burst. Desert Goddess Anut Story The goddess of the desert who can call upon the powerful sands of the desert to lower enemy's combat abilities. Anut is the second goddess to fall to the power of Sylunis and she was transformed into a giant desert Sandworm guarding the last quest of the Desert stage. Initially having a laid-back and cheerful personality, Anut likes to give the other characters a nickname and loves making fun of them. One of her favorite targets is Prestina, but the Forest Goddess learned restraint from her predecessor. She also bothers Sera, once making her run crying from the room. At one point, Sera screams because someone (Anut) stole her pudding. Anut also likes the attention of the hero members who hit on all of the goddesses. However, over the course of the story, she eventually matures. She tells the player about feeling insecure, to be advised just to be herself. She learns to become a more responsible goddess in fighting evil. Anut doesn't really seem to have any close friends throughout the story. Bella is rather hostile to her and is suspicious of her intentions (although it is later revealed that this was due to the fact that she cared deeply for Anut). Prestina also gets very annoyed by Anut's jokes and teasing. During Episode 2 she is turned into a sandworm, the form in which she battles the hero. After being defeated, she is purified and joins the hero on their quest to defeat Sylunis. They make it to Sera, saving her and chasing off Sylunis. During Episode 5 she, Bella, and the hero goes to the past where they fight with Dionne against the Steamers and Nemesis. She is infected with a dangerous poison, which greatly worries Bella. The hero finds a herb in the north and heals her, restoring her to her health. She helps the player and Bella defeat DioNemesis and she returns with the group to the present time. Anut doesn't appear during Episode 6 as she is busy helping recruit troops against Apostles and the Neth Empire. In Episode 7, Anut and the other Goddesses (minus Prestina and Chronos) are captured and drained of their abilities. During that time, she goes off recruiting more people to fight the corrupted Order of Goddesses and regains her power. Unlocking Anut Anut will join the hero and can be selected to accompany the party after the Desert quest 2-24 Terror of the Desert (Normal) is completed. Goddess Ability Anut's goddess ability is called 'Raging Sandstorm'. Upon activation, a sandstorm will surround enemy units reducing their attack power by 50% for 4 seconds and removes all enemy buffs that they have. Notes Anut is good when it comes to the Story Mode, but she is meant to be in PvP. Use Anut's ability whenever you see the enemy use a special skill block. The most commonly used hero used in PvP is Leon, so use Anut's ability when Leon procs his passive ability. Also, Anut can easily counter Bella's Goddess Ability. Sea Goddess Aubrey The goddess of the deep sea who can use the rejuvenating power of the water to extend the abilities of heroes in the party. Aubrey is revealed to be the sister of Sylunis but despite their relations, Sylunis corrupted and transformed her into a Kraken. Unlike the other goddesses, Aubrey is reserved and quiet. She prefers to be alone but develops a more trusting relationship with the rest of the party in the end. Aubrey doesn't interact very much with the other goddesses, but she becomes close to Lednas during the story. Lednas is very protective of Aubrey, and Aubrey seems to trust Lednas. In Episode 3 she tries to stop Sylunis, her sister, but she is defeated and turned into a Kraken. She fights the player and is defeated and purified. Afterwards, she is present when the group defeats Dark Sera and chases off Sylunis. Aubrey is off on an errand with Prestina in Episode 5. In Episode 6 Aubrey is out recruiting more people to fight the Neth Empire and the Apostles. In Episode 7, Aubrey and the other Goddesses (minus Prestina and Chronos) are captured and drained of their abilities. During that time, she rests and recuperates in Hero Town. When the White Goddess shows up, Aubrey is the only one who immediately recognizes her as Sylunis. She attempts to talk with Sylunis, who shies away during every encounter. When she finally corners her sister, Sylunis reveals that she is holding feelings of deep regret and guilt and couldn't bring herself to face Aubrey. Aubrey forgives her, and then regains her power. She spends the rest of the episode off recruiting more heroes to fight against the Apostles. Unlocking Aubrey Aubrey will join the hero and can be selected to accompany the party after the Deep Sea quest 3-24 Danger in the Deep Sea (Normal) is completed Goddess Ability Aubrey's goddess ability is called 'Silent Blessing'. Upon activation, magical water will surround the heroes, lifting all negative effects from them, providing immunity to all negative effects for 4 seconds, and increasing the effect of abilities and life time of positive effects by 25% and 3 seconds respectively. Notes - Aubrey isn't that great when it comes to the story mode, but you can harness her power in PvP. By having a 3 healer team (with Nurspy for syringe damage) or 2 healers and one other hero, you can use Aubrey for massive amounts of sustain. Volcano Goddess Bella Story The goddess of volcano who can summon the flames of the volcano to strengthen the attacks of the heroes in the party. The last Elard goddess to be introduced in the story, Bella acts as the last line of defense against Sylunis' evil goals of obtaining all of the Apostle's Shards in Episode 4. Successor to the goddess that previously imprisoned Sylunis, Bella is one of the strongest amongst the goddesses. Bella is a very brutal and demanding Goddess, but over time it becomes obvious that she has a crush on you (the player). She originally had a bad relationship with Anut and was very suspicious of her and her laid-back attitude. Beginning in Episode 5 however, it revealed that Bella secretly cares for Anut. When she had fallen ill from a deadly disease, Bella worked to save her desperately. After that event, the two Goddesses grew closer together, though Bella still shows a little hostility to Anut. During Episode 4, the hero and the other goddesses (minus Sera) make their way towards Bella's Soulshard where she is locked in combat with Sylunis. Bella is defeated and corrupted into a dragon, the second last boss of Episode 4. Thankfully she is purified by the other goddesses and take part in the battle against Sylunis, where she is knocked out along with the rest of the group by Dark Sera. Soon after, the hero saves Sera and the group chase off Sylunis. During Episode 5 she, Anut, and the hero goes to the past where they fight with Dionne against the Steamers and Nemesis. Anut is infected with a poison, rendering her powerless and greatly worrying Bella. She travels to the north with the hero to find a herb in the north and heals Anut with it, restoring Anut to her health. She then goes with the player and Anut to confront Nemesis. They defeat DioNemesis and she returns with the group to the present time. In Episode 7, Anut and the other Goddesses (minus Prestina and Chronos) are captured and drained of their abilities. During that time, she goes off recruiting more people to fight the corrupted Order of Goddesses and regains her power. Unlocking Bella Bella will join the hero and can be selected to accompany the party after the Volcano quest 4-16 Volcano Eruption-2 (Normal) is completed. Goddess Ability Bella's goddess ability is called 'Surge of Power'. Upon activation, flame from the volcano envelopes the heroes, buffing their attacks to deal an additional 50% of neutral attribute damage to the enemies for 4 seconds. *Neutral attribute: Ignores enemy's armor and resistance.* Notes * She is very good for colosseum as she gives the heroes a neutral damage add-on which is good for high DPS heroes. Fallen Goddess Sylunis/The White GoddessCategory:Goddesses Story Sylunis is the main antagonist of Episode 1-4, sister to Aubrey and ex-goddess of the sea. She intends to collect all the Apostle Shards in order to break the seal and harness the Apostle's power for the benefit of Hasla. She was confronted by the other Goddesses, but she ultimately bested them by using the Apostle's power to corrupt them and transform them into monsters. She also learned that Sera, the Goddess in training, is immune to the Apostle's power and kidnapped her. She eventually gathered all of the shards and restored the Apostle Soulstone using its four pieces (Unbeknownst to her at the time, there was a fifth piece). She then attempted to make Sera "the Queen of the Apostles" by fusing her with the incomplete Apostle Soulstone. When the plan was foiled by the player, she reclaimed the Apostle Soulstone from Sera and fled. She was not present for neither Episode 5 nor 6. In Episode 7, Chronos mentions that Sylunis failed due to the Soulstone being incomplete. After the group defeats Hellad, Sylunis' body is left on the ground. Shortly afterwards, she is purified by the soul of Elanuma and she finally reappears in the forest as the mysterious White Goddess. She wears a hood to hide her identity, aiding the hero in defeating the enemies in the Holy City. During a break at Hero Town, Aubrey, who had been drained of energy, sensed her presence. Sylunis realized this and immediately told the hero that they must go stop the Apostles, fleeing from Aubrey. During a climatic battle, her hood is finally knocked off, causing everyone to recognize her at last. Sylunis explains that after retrieving the fifth piece of the Soulstone, she tried to become King of the Apostles by fusing with them. However her will was overwhelmed when the Apostles where fused with her. Right before she was about to die, Elanuma's soul entered into her, granting her the power of the Goddess of Light. She does not feel worthy, and tries her best to make up for her previous crimes against Hasla by aiding the hero in defeating the Apostles' King. She is present during the final battle with Death Thalnos, where she felt Elanuma's soul leaving her and taking Death Thalnos with her into the rift. She believes that she should have been sacrificed in Elanuma's place, and still harbors feelings of great guilt. Unlocking Sylunis Sylunis will join the group under the name, "The White Goddess" and can be selected to accompany the party after Episode 7: Second City - The White Goddess. Right before the group confronts Dionne in Episode 7: Second City - The Goddess of Light and Darkness, Sylunis's hood will be knocked off, revealing her true face. Only after Dionne is defeated and purified will Aubrey reveal that The White Goddess was Sylunis. From that point onwards she is listed as Sylunis and ceases to wear the hood. Goddess Ability Sylunis's goddess ability is called 'Light and Darkness'. Upon activation, the entire party will glow with a yellow light. The ability stats of the entire ally will be increased by 20% each for 4 seconds. After the effect, enemy evasion will be decreased by 50%. Snow Goddess Dionne Story Dionne is a proud Goddess who carries the legacy of Cora, the first of the Goddesses, as one of her three daughters. She controls the ice and snow to protect her village from Nemesis and his army of Steamers. During Episode 5, the hero along with Bella and Anut are fighting Steamers in the north when they find a portal. Though the portal, they travel to the past where they run into Dionne. The hero spends a long time fighting though Steamers and the Apostle Nemesis. Eventually, Dionne is merged with Nemesis, becoming DioNemesis. In this form she battles the hero and is defeated and freed from Nemesis's control. She bids the hero farewell and seals the portal after they go though. It is revealed in Episode 7 that Dionne's body was corrupted though exposure to Nemesis, and she slowly lost control. Following that, she sealed herself into a rift where she could not interact with the real world. In the present day, the King of the Apostles tore her (and by extension, Nemesis) into the world, where she lead his disciples against the hero's group. She is defeated again and fully freed from Nemesis's corruption, allowing her to rejoin the group at last. She is present for the final battle against Death Thalnos, where she was knocked out along with everyone else where Elanuma's soul left Sylunis and shoved Death Thalnos into the rift for good. Unlocking Dionne Dionne will join the hero and can be selected to accompany the party after the Tundra quest 1-12 Beneath the Frost-1 (Normal) is completed. Goddess Ability Dionne's goddess ability is called 'The Raging Storm'. Upon activation, shiny lights will erupt below enemies, will deal damage equal to 5% of the enemy's maximum health, and knock them up high in the air. After the attack, the precision of enemy attacks decreases by 50%. Destiny Goddess Chronos Story Chronos is a no nonsense Goddess who carries the legacy of Cora, the first of the Goddesses, as one of her three daughters. She controls time and destiny in order to stop the Apostles across time and space. Chronos was there a hundred years ago when the original legendary heroes fought against Destalos, the leader of the Apostles. She went to deal with the beasts along with Kuhilim, Sigrun and Marin while her sister Elanuma went with Dalton, Roxanne, and O'ren to destroy Destalos. After the battle, she travelled though the world, stopping Apostles wherever they arose. In the present day time, she and Archon help the hero in defeating the Fortress of Souls and battling through Episode 6 and 7. During Episode 6 Chronos was a very cold and calculating goddess. She believed that helping survivors were a waste of time, and so she rushed ahead to defeat Commander Dike. Unfortunately for her, Dike had enlisted Hellad to help research the Steamers that the hero brought back. They learned how to harness Nemesis's dead body and his energy: the energy of the goddess. Chronos was drained of her power and Dike used her energy to become a monstrous Demon Type: D. Luckily the hero and Prestina arrive and kill Dike, restoring Chronos' powers. During Episode 7 she helps rally heroes from all over the world to help Hasla defeat Hellad, who had created Death Thalnos, a fusion of every Apostle, past and present. She is reunited with Dionne after a hundred years after purifying her of Nemesis's taint. Afterwards, she was not present during the last fight with Death Thalnos, being elsewhere at the time. Unlocking Chronos Chronos will join the hero and can be selected to accompany the party after the Battlefield quest 1-11 Investigation-1 (Normal) is completed. Goddess Ability Chronos's goddess ability is called 'Determined Destiny'. Upon activation, a giant clock appears in the background, all enemies' motion speed is decreased by 50% for 4 seconds. At the end of 4 seconds, each ally reactivates the last block used. Category:Goddesses